


Due in a Month

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Both Dean and Cas love the Omega’s big, pregnant belly, even if it gets in the way sometimes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Omega!Dean pregnant with triplets, the pregnancy only increases his libido. But carrying 3 pups makes it hard for him to find a comfy spot on Cas' lap and this leaves Dean horny and frustrated.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. Naked and eight months pregnant with three pups. His belly was huge, he truly was a well bred omega. Just the thought of being bred by his Alpha made Dean’s dick twitch, and he turned to go back into the bedroom. 

Castiel grinned at Dean from the bed, clear lust on his face. “Look at you, you make me want to breed you again, put a fourth pup in your belly.”

Dean smiled a bit bashfully, but climbed into bed, straddling his Alpha’s lap. He frowned when he realized he couldn’t fit facing Cas, his giant belly was too big to let his ass reach Castiel’s cock. 

Dean pouted. “I want to ride you.”

Castiel grinned, kissing Dean. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but that may have to wait until after the pups are born. Hands and knees.” He playfully slapped Dean’s ass. “Now.”

Dean pretended to sulk, but he loved it when Cas ordered him around, and the slick slowly leaking out of his ass gave him away. 

“My horny little omega wants to be bred again, doesn’t he?” Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, before bringing them down to Dean’s ass, thumbing his wet hole.

“Yes, please Alpha!” Dean pushed back against Castiel’s hands, his huge belly hanging down towards the mattress. 

Castiel instead sat back on his heals and pulled Dean’s hips backward, guiding his ass to sink down on his cock. Dean moaned as he was slowly impaled, and Cas pulled him back toward him until he was seated on Castiel’s lap with his back to the Alpha’s chest. 

Castiel started to lazily fuck up into Dean’s ass from below him while his hands roamed Dean’s belly. “You’re such a good omega, Dean. You’re going to have my pups, and then I’m going to breed you up again, fill you with more pups all over again. I’m going to keep you pregnant for a long time, until we have that huge family we’ve both always wanted.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean moaned as his Alpha’s cock started to pound into him harder. “Wanna be bred. Wanna carry your pups.”

Castiel groaned as he thrust into Dean’s greedy hole. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s ear. “I’m going to breed you all night long.”

It didn’t take much longer before Dean was gasping and coming, white stripes of come painting his big, round belly. Castiel grunted as his knot tied him to Dean, and he came with a few final thrusts. He relaxed with a moan as his come started to slowly pump into his mate, breeding him even if he couldn’t actually be bred at the moment. 

Castiel sighed and tugged Dean down to the bed to lay on his side. Castiel wrapped him up from behind, contend to enjoy his knot. He kissed Dean’s ear and rubbed a hand across the omega’s big belly.

“You’re due in a month, which means it’s only two months until I can fill you up again. I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
